Streak of Hope
by bethahnee
Summary: Chapter 4 complete. A oneshot that turned into a bit of fluffy romance. Bear in mind that I was about thirteen and had never been kissed when I wrote this.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Streak of Hope

Summary: I can never come up with good titles, can I? Eowyn/Faramir in Houses of Healing. Rated PG just cause. Short and sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters in the following story (unfortunately). In otherwords, anything you recognize in the story isn't mine.

A/N: I wrote this whole thing in one sitting, so I can understand if you don't like it that much. And it's kinda short, considering some of my other stories…like 'What Happened in Rivendell'…seriously, that bloody thing is over fifty pages in size twelve font on MS Word! But I'm getting off subject. Enjoy the story!

Eowyn stood on the terrace outside her room. A cool wind blew, making her golden hair, colored silver in the moonlight, flutter about her shoulders. She shivered, but she didn't want to go inside just yet.

She looked up at the stars. It seemed as though there was a veil over them, as if someone had put a thin black cloth between her and the sky. But the moon shone brightly, a circular light in the darkness of nighttime. The wind quickened, and she shivered again.

Suddenly she felt a blanket laid about her shoulders. She accepted it without thinking, then seemed to come to her senses and whirled around to face the blanket-giver. It was Faramir. "My Lord Faramir," she said, inclining her head slightly.

Faramir smiled and raised his hand so that it lifted her chin up. "You needn't bow before me, dear lady," he said. The corners of her mouth twitched upward into an almost smile, and then she turned outward toward the Pelennor Fields once more. "So many lives have been lost of late," she said sorrowfully.

"Still more may be lost," Faramir said, his voice full of remorse. Tears gathered in Eowyn's eyes and threatened to break loose.

There was a long silence, in which Faramir reached up and wrapped the blanket more tightly around Eowyn's shoulders. "Do you know what young Peregrin Took said to me today?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Eowyn shook her head.

"He said that when he was on the battlefield, there was a fleeting pause in the struggle while the Orcs were striving to collapse the door. He said that Mithrandir came to talk to him, and he told him that death was just another path, one that we all must take. And that it really wasn't so bad in the end."

Eowyn suddenly found herself overcome with emotion and she took a corner of the blanket to wipe at her eyes. Faramir put an arm around her shoulders and continued. "I believe him, I think," he said. "Before I woke here in the Houses of Healing, I thought I caught a glimpse of white shores, and a far green country. But I cannot be sure, for my mind was in oblivion before the healers restored me to health."

Eowyn thought that somehow, if Faramir believed Mithrandir, then it must be true. And as the sun began to rise for the new day, Eowyn felt a streak of hope, like a streak of light in the golden dawn before her

End

A/N: So, how'd you like it? That's the end, so there won't be any more of this particular fic, but leave a review and tell me how you like it! I'll understand if you didn't like it that much, 'cause this is my first ever attempt at an Eowyn/Faramir fic. And like I said before, I wrote this all in one sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

Streak of Hope – Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Adriane-enairdA for sending me that review! I am forever in your debt! I should buy you a pony instead! P.S. sorry about the long delay, I got caught up in writing other things…

Anyways, the person mentioned above sent me a rather desperate review asking me to write more on my story 'Streak of Hope,' and offering to buy me a pony if I updated it. So I decided to attempt at a second chapter. Hope you like it!  
Thanks to all my reviewers!

**Kymir – **Thank you! That was the objective.**  
Adriane-enairdA** – Thank you! Your review inspired me to write this second chapter! Though the pony won't be necessary…

**Kaelarana1000** – Yes, the blanket giver, Pip. Thanks for the review and you could try to pick up the romance department! I think you'd be good at it…evil smirk

**Steel elf** – What have I to say but…thank you!

**Rebby-Eowyn** – Yes, it was a bit short, but it was my first attempt at an Eowyn/Faramir fic.

**Anargil** – Friend, it is fine that you used my profile to review my story, though it may look a bit strange. Thanks for the comment about the language.

Streak of Hope

That afternoon, Eowyn went out to the terrace once again. She was surprised but pleased to see Faramir already there. Walking up to him, she noticed something was wrong. "Lord Faramir?" she asked curiously.

He jumped and turned to look at her, smiling when he saw her. But the smile was half-hearted, and his eyes showed that his thoughts were far away. "Lady Eowyn," he said, nodding at her in greeting. Then he turned back and continued to stare out over the landscape visible from the terrace.

Eowyn walked around him so that she was beside him. She watched him, hoping he would enlighten her of his thoughts that were disquieting him so. But he did not speak, and finally she could stand it no longer. "What troubles you, my Lord?" she asked gently.

He paused, and then began to speak. "I was thinking about my brother, Boromir," he said softly. "He was a great warrior. If he were here, he would most likely be riding off to battle at the Black Gate right now with Lord Aragorn and the others."

"Where is he?" Eowyn asked.

The bitterness in Faramir's voice startled her. "He is dead."

Eowyn closed her eyes for a moment in sympathy, then opened them and thought for a second. "Your description of Boromir reminds me of my cousin, Theodred," she said. "He was always eager to fight, and if there was a battle he would be sure to be in it. He was killed at the Fords of Isen, doing the thing he was best at – in battle, fighting."

Faramir looked toward her gratefully, knowing he was not alone in his grief. "How long ago was this?" he asked.

"Only a few weeks," Eowyn said, tears threatening to overcome her. She hadn't really had time to think of Theodred's death. Things had been happening so fast since then.

"It was the same with my brother," Faramir said. "He died defending young Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. You are acquainted with them, correct?"

Eowyn thought of riding into war with Merry, and how brave he had been, and then meeting his younger cousin, Pippin and being just as endeared. "Yes, I am acquainted with them," she said.

"Boromir was Father's favorite," Faramir said bitterly. "My father, Lord Denethor, always berated me for things I did wrong, and then he would comfort and console Boromir when he made the same mistake. Father would call me a weak wizard's pupil because I liked to follow Mithrandir around when I was a child and ask him questions about everything. He called Boromir a strong warrior because he neglected his studies to practice swordplay, but when I neglected _my_ studies and began to practice swordplay to see if it would please my father better, he called me young and foolish." Faramir paused, overwhelmed with unhappy memories.

"I don't remember my father very well," Eowyn said. "His name was Eomund. He was killed by orcs when I was about seven years old. After my father was brought back, my mother, Theodwyn, yielded to her grief and lost her will to live. My uncle Théoden, the King of Rohan, took me in. He is now dead as well, killed by the Witch-king on the Pelennor fields. My only surviving family is my brother, Eomer," she said, the impact of this hitting her as well as Faramir. Her eyes filled with tears, and Faramir pulled her into an embrace as sobs shook her.

Tears filled Faramir's eyes as he realized that her losses were not unlike his. He had lost his mother when he was very young, and he had just lost his father during the battle of the Pelennor fields, though not on the battlefield. His brother, Boromir had been killed around the same time as her close cousin, Theodred, had been slain.

After a short time, Eowyn collected herself and raised her head from where it had lain on Faramir's chest. "I apologize," she said. "I've soaked your bandages."

"That is perfectly all right, my Lady," he said. "Eowyn," he added, producing a smile from her. Eowyn thought that somehow, she and Faramir could support each other. They had had such similar losses, each knew how the other felt. A new fire kindled in Eowyn's spirit, a fire of new beginning.

IF I GET ENCOURAGEMENT, THERE JUST MIGHT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! The day I posted the second chapter of Streak of Hope up, I got a very nice review from Rebby-Eowyn, asking for another chapter. So here is the third chapter of the story that started as a one-shot attempt (now how did that happen? Who knows? ). And just BTW, this story is kind of a mix between book and movie, just in case people get confused by seeing events from the book and the movie thrown together. 

**Rebby-Eowyn** – This time it was you who encouraged me to write another chapter. Thank you for the kind words!  
**Claptosavethefairies** – Thanks much! I hope you are enjoying this, no strings or ponies attached.

LilmissBrandybuck – Here's the new chapter! You don't need to give me a cookie, however. It seems that everybody thinks that I'll only write another chapter if they give me something! Quite amusing, really. Thanks for the kind words. ArawynStryker – Well, you're right, maybe it was a little out of character, but that was because Eowyn is going through a very hard time at the point in time when this story takes place. Her uncle Théoden has just died, she's just killed the Witch-king, and now everyone is off at yet another battle. But I will take your comment into consideration and you can expect to see a less weepy Eowyn. Thank you!

Notes for Chapter 3 – Sorry about there not being much of Eowyn in this chapter. We're talking about her great deeds instead. But she'll be back next chapter! Promise! 

And this chapter references my story 'What happened in Rivendell' Chapter 9, 'The Discovery.'

Streak of Hope – Chapter 3 

Faramir watched as Eowyn went back through the door toward her room. He turned back around to face out over the landscape once again. It was remarkable, really, that his losses and that of the Lady Eowyn were so similar.

He heard the pat of bare feet farther on along the terrace. Turning his head to see who it was, he was surprised to see the halfling ('Hobbit,' he reminded himself, smiling) walking along the terrace. He had seen this halfling from afar before, but hadn't properly introduced himself.

Looking closer, he realized that the halfling was wearing a sling on his right arm. This being extremely similar to Eowyn's injury, he wondered at the similarity, but kept silent.

As the hobbit approached, Faramir frantically tried to figure out how to introduce himself and ask the hobbit's name without sounding strange, but he had no need to. The hobbit stopped and looked up at Faramir. "Are you Lord Faramir?" he asked politely.

"I am," Faramir replied, surprised at the hobbits directness. "But I apologize, I do not know your name."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service and your family's," the hobbit said, bowing low. "I thank you for your kindness to my cousin, Frodo, and his companion, Samwise."

Faramir was puzzled. "Might I ask how you knew about that?"

"I heard it from my cousin, Pippin, who heard it from you," Merry explained.

Faramir smiled. "You are cousin to young Pippin?"

"Yes, cousin and best friend. We have known each other since Pip was born," Merry said, his eyes smiling and the corners of his mouth twitching upward, obviously remembering happier times with Pippin.

"I am honored to meet you Meriadoc," Faramir said.

Merry grimaced slightly. "Just 'Merry,' please," he said earnestly. "I'm only called Meriadoc when I'm in trouble over something."

Faramir laughed. "Does that happen often?"

Unexpectedly, tears sprang to Merry's eyes. Faramir's eyebrows drew down in confusion. He hadn't said something wrong, had he?

Merry dashed the tears away with his good hand. "Boromir said the same exact thing when I told him that," he said after a pause. "I told him to call me Merry because I only got called Meriadoc when I was in trouble, and he laughed and asked me if that happened often…" Merry's voice trailed off into silence.

Faramir found tears springing to his own eyes. Were he and his brother so alike? Why, then, did Denethor love Boromir so much and berate Faramir just as much? Still unable to figure it out, he sought to change the subject. "What injury do you have that you be here in the Houses of Healing?" he asked, finding a reasonable question.

"My arm," Merry said. "I stabbed the…the Witch-king… in the back of the knee. My arm went cold, and I think I was feeling something similar to how Frodo's arm felt after the same Ringwraith stabbed him. Of course, I only distracted the Witch-king," he added hurriedly, seeking to not bestow praise upon himself. "It was Eowyn who really killed that evil creature."

It took Merry's words a moment to register in Faramir's mind. "Eowyn slew the Witch-king?" he asked incredulously.

"Why, yes! Didn't you know?" Merry said, equally as incredulous. "That's why she was borne into the Houses of Healing so grandly!"

Faramir shook his head in wonder. " I thought that was only because she was of high status in her country and was wounded."

"It was partly because of that," Merry agreed, "but mostly because she stuck down the Witch-king of Angmar."

Faramir couldn't believe it. He had been treating Eowyn like just a noblewoman wounded in battle, when he should have been treating her as a hero that struck down a great evil. Her deeds were far greater than his. "I had no idea," he murmured softly. Then, louder, he said, " I am amazed at your bravery in the face of such evil."

"I'm not brave," Merry said. "I didn't even look the creature in the face. Eowyn is the brave one. If I were a knight of Rohan, and had done many great deeds before, I might consider myself brave. But I'm just a hobbit. I can't make a real difference in this war."

"Funny, I would have thought differently," Faramir mused. Merry looked up at him curiously. "When I learned what Frodo and Sam intended to do, I was amazed at the sheer bravery of hobbits. Their deed, if they succeeded, would make the biggest difference in the war. But here I am being educated _by_ a _hobbit_, that hobbits aren't brave at all, and can't make a real difference."

Merry grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Master Merry," Faramir said, "the army that went to the Black Gate will be back in a few days, and perhaps Frodo and Sam will be with them. I hope that Pippin returns safely."

"As do I, Faramir," Merry said as Faramir headed back down the hallway to his room. "As do I."

I'VE GOT MORE CHAPTER IDEAS, IF THE CHAPTERS ARE WANTED…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I really don't have any more ideas for this story, as it is really all fluff. There is only so much fluff you can write on any particular character. So this chapter is going to speed up a bit.

**_HOWEVER!_** If anybody feels there is something missing from this story and would like to write a chapter themselves (anywhere in the story, between chapters one and two, or two and three, or three and four, or at the end, even before, wherever) email it to me at and I will read it. If I like it (which there is a ninety-nine percent probability that I will), I will post it up in the correct spot. And whoever writes it get full credit, obviously. Like for instance, (and here I'm going to pick on you, Rebby, sorry) if Rebby-Eowyn wrote a chapter, it would say at the top of the chapter, and in the story summary. Example: New chapter three up, written by Rebby-Eowyn! So any ideas, type 'em up and you can be part of this story!

**Rebby-Eowyn – **Hey, sorry for picking on you in my author's notes. But that's what comes of being my most faithful reviewer for this story! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!  
**Catwraith **– Thank you for the kind review, and sorry, but unless anyone takes advantage of my suggestion above in the author's notes, there will be no more chapters. Sorry!  
**Forensic Photographer711** –Well, here's the chapter you so desperately requested. It'll be the last, though, unless my suggestion in the author's notes is take advantage of.

Streak of Hope

A week passed. The soldiers from the Black Gate returned and Eowyn's heart was glad at the joy in Merry and Pippin's faces as Pippin arrived back. Young Peregrin's leg was injured, but it was not too bad and Merry was happy just so see his cousin back.

The other two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, were a different matter altogether. Merry had told Eowyn of strong-willed Frodo and steady, reliable Sam, but she had no idea that this Frodo was so strong-willed that he would be able to carry it all the way to Mordor and then at the brink of his destination, have it forcefully taken from him and still live, still have his sanity intact. According to Mithrandir, the halfling…hobbit…was fine, and would wake after they treated his injuries.

Currently, Merry was leading Eowyn down the hallway to Pippin's room. Young Meriadoc had insisted that the Lady Eowyn dine with them. Eowyn wondered why, but she obediently followed Merry to Pippin's room.

Reaching the doorway, Merry opened it and led Eowyn inside. As she entered the chamber, she gasped and her eyes widened. There, seated at the table, in front of a delectable looking dinner, was Faramir.

However, Faramir also seemed surprised. "What is going on, you two?" he confusedly asked of Merry and Pippin.

Pippin looked up guiltily, but Merry stared Faramir straight in the eye, completely unabashed. "Myself and Pippin here realized that you two have been acting much too sad and unhappy lately."

"Yes," Pippin chimed in, reassured by Merry's surety. "So we decided to give you two a dinner to cheer you up and - " he was silenced by a meaningful look from Merry.

"Well, we'll be going now," Merry said briskly, helping Pippin off the bed. He and Pippin walked out and the door closed, leaving Eowyn and Faramir there, both looking quite befuddled. Suddenly Faramir laughed.

"I'd say we've just been outsmarted by two hobbits," he said, smiling.

Eowyn shook her head, smiling at herself and Faramir's foolishness. She didn't think that she had been too obvious in her fondness of Faramir, but clearly they had been found out.

Surprisingly, Faramir was thinking the same thing. He was very fond of Eowyn at this point. He thought she was an intelligent woman with a rebellious spirit, and he found that attractive. "Well, I suppose we mustn't insult the hobbits," he said. He stood and pulled out the other chair for her. She sat, and he went and sat back down in the other chair.

Eowyn lifted her fork and took a bite of the food in front of her. It was delicious, and she marveled at the cooking ability of hobbits. Though she noticed that the meal contained a lot of mushrooms.

The two ate the dinner, talking about this and that, and afterwards decided to go out on the terrace, where a beautiful full moon was shining. Eowyn looked up at the moon. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Faramir watching her.

A cold gust of wind blew suddenly, and she began to shiver. Faramir gently put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, glad for the warmth.

Seeking a subject to talk about, Faramir thought about their dinner. "I never knew hobbits liked mushrooms so much," he said. "I think every dish in that supper had something mushroom related in it."

"Merry told me that hobbits love mushrooms, but I never knew just how much," Eowyn agreed, nodding her head slightly. The wind blew sharply again and Faramir drew her in closer, wrapping his other arm around her. Then, boldly, he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

Eowyn's eyes widened. Faramir was fond of her as well? She smiled, glad that her fancying of the steward was not just some childish dream that would never amount to anything.

All the time, through all the battles of the War of the Ring, she had felt trapped. Caged. Now, with Faramir's arms around her, she silently reveled in the feeling of freedom. And then she realized that freedom wasn't the only thing she had wanted. She had needed love, not just family care from Théoden and Eomer, but love from someone else. Like Faramir.

End.

Well? How'd you like it? Leave a review and if you want to write a chapter, just type it up and email it to me and we can make this story a group effort. Anyone who wants to can!


End file.
